Sennen no Yuki
by Loveless Eclipse
Summary: Naruto born with a heart problem.And in the coming winter,the doctor announce that he will die.but one full moon, he met Sasuke who has a different problem,he has a thousand of life and was finding a partner to live with for a thousand years.Sasunaru fic!
1. Chapter 1

Title:Sennen no yuki(millenium snow)

Rating:T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor it's character..

A/N:This story is based on the manga I am reading, the Millenium snow.I make it in a sasunaru fic because I think it will be good if the plot of the story is slightly similar to that and sorry if almost all the characters will be ooc,please sorry for the grammatical errors in my story.

Chapter 1-The first night I saw him

The night is so clear..

That night that the doctor told me that I have only months left. And I know I will die soon as Winter came. I was born in a winter season and I was born with a heart problem. My heart is so weak that I remain in this stupid hospital for many years.I did not enjoy being trap in this cruel place. The smell of sick people makes my stomach turn upside down. But I was a little bit happy, because I know I will leave this place though I want to have longer life. I have no choice but to accept my fate isn't it? I can't do anything for myself.

But......That night..If it weren't the full moon I would not have noticed the shadow of a boy with attractive onyx eyes..Throwing off of the building . and as everyone will do, I run to see if the boy is alright.

"I'm pretty sure that he is somewhere around or it was just my hallucination?"I told myself when I get into the bushes.

Or Maybe it's nothing, because I am too busy thinking how will I die and what can I do before I die,that's why I am seeing some..

But wait, a dark figure catch my eyes,it wasn't my imagination.

"Oh!"I just only said when I remember that that boy had fall from the top of the hospital building..

I look at the face of the sleeping boy in front of me , he was the flying boy a while ago.I mean he actually fell from that high place and he is perfectly alright. I think.I walk near him and I couldn't help but to touch his face, he was so angelic,so harmless,so handsome.

"Don't even think of touching me. "he suddenly said and slowly open his onyx eyes.

I almost jump in surprise to know that he is still alive. And there he was,shouting at me. I am expecting him to be alive right?

"W-What?Oh! so you are still alive"I just said.

"Hn?Dobe,Don't treat me like one of you weak-minded humans,"he whined. He sat upright and face me while I just stay where I sat.

My eyes twisted by the annoying attitude of this guy.I just want to see him if he was alright and he was here,snapping at me like I am an idiot.

"Wh-What?You!!such an idiot."I told him.

_How can such a handsome guy be so mean!_

"So where am I?"the onyx eyes boy said, his eyes rume around the place.

"Konohawa Hospital."Isaid, he was really got to the top of the hospital without knowing where he was.

"No wonder this place reeks like blood of humans."he said.

"What? Of course! you are in a hospital!Anyway I am Uzumaki Naruto."I introduced myself to him.

"I don't care who you are but please keep your filthy body away from me.I am afraid mine will be as rot as yours."he said with an insulting smile on his face.

"Wha..?"

_What is with this guy?_

_"_I am not FILTHY!I am taking a bath everyday!"I snapped to him.

" Wow!A dumb answer!I didn't say anything such that."he then said to me.

Does this guy have an amnesia?A super duper stage100 amnesia?He just insult me awhile ago then he don't remember saying such a thing?

"If you have so much to say why you don't go to somewhere else. I want to rest and you are disturbing me."he added and resting his back against the tree near.

"I am just trying to be nice since I saw you fall from that building a while ago!"I pointed the place from where he fell.

"Ok!Here goes your stupid answer part two!"He smirk to me.

_ok,ok,Uzumaki Naruto be patient to him,I think this guy has a mental problem._

"By the way, what are you doing up there-err now here in these bushes.?"I asked with a smile,really trying my best to be nice to him,

"Don't you see?I am so hungry that's why i am here waiting for---"

"Master!"someone shouted behind us.

No,may I say something shouted for it was a bat.

_A bat?hey!can a bat shout?_

"Master! so there you are master!"The bat said.

"Oh Itachi good job!"He smiled. An evilish one to say.

(A/N:Oh sorry for the oocness of itachi, I really want him to be like this for a cute reason!ehhheheh,^-^)

"I have been waiting for an hour now"he said to the bat

_An hour huh?Really?_

"I'm sorry!But here is your food!"the bat hand him the bag of food and he grab it as fast as a wind.

Munch,munch,chomp munch

Ok this guy is really hungry,because he finished eating for only a few minutes.

"Master who is this cute blonde ?"the bat asked while I'm still startled for all the things happening just right now.

But the bat tell him I'm cute.

"Oh! just a human, let's go now, I'm full of energy now!"he said and start leaving me in the dark bushes.

"Wait a second,You keep on saying I am just a human, what and who are you guys?"I questioned them as I have the opportunity to ask them.

"Don't you picture it yet?An amazing guy with bat,A talking bat to be specific,If you don't picture it yet then you must really be an idiot human."

"Wha-What?I really--"

"Haven't you heard of a vampire."he answered to me.

Is he trying to say that he was a vampire?

"Naruto, so you are here!I am searching for you a while ago,You need to take your medicine and you need to rest."A nurse called out.

I glance to the onyx eyes boy but..He is nowhere to be seen..

Is it a dream?An imagination?Hallucination?

But,i really wish to see him again..I still don't know his name yet.I don't know why I want to see him even if he has an annoying attitude..

tbc....

A/N:Ok, this is chapter one,...please read and review!!!!!sorry for the grammatical and typical errors in my story but do hope you enjoy...

I'm really sorry for the oocness of the char!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Sennen no yuki

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto..

A/N: Sorry for the grammatical errors in my story. Hope you enjoy my fic! To FrostyIceCube, can I ask how to get a beta? err..and what beta means? heheh sorry if I'm a little bit Idiot. hehheeheh.. (blush) thanks for all who read this fic and to those who support this. thank you!!!

I really enjoy reading the manga of Bisco Hatori. It's really cute!!

Chapter 2-A chance for me to live

"See you're breathing heavily like that! Wait here while I get the doctor!" Sakura-chan rushed to the door. She was my nurse for 5 years now, and she was very beautiful and has a short pink hair. She was a good friend of mine and was very kind to me.

"Wait! This is different!! Ha… Sakura-chan! Haa..!" I stopped her before she left the room.

I smiled to her, still panting heavily.

"Do you believe in vampires?" I asked her, ignoring the pain in my chest.

"What?" she said in wide-eyes.

"This…. haa…If I said that this belong.. haa.. to a vampire ..haa… would you believe me?" I show her the shoe I saw in the bushes when the vampire, duck-ass haired boy had left. And a tired smile was still on my face..

"You're ….You are really sick! I need to call the doctor!" and soon she left me again…

Alone..

Alone again..

Again in this white, lonely room.

I was born with a very weak heart, and maybe it is the reason why my real parents left me in this hospital. In addition, from then on, this place became my home. Iruka is one of the doctors here in the Konohawa hospital. He is a father to me. He is the one who took care of me when I was still a baby.

_Listen to me Naruto, your heart is like a bomb that could explode in any minute._

It is what Doctor Iruka told me when I was eight. Then, I had to worry about getting a seizure everyday. However, I have been living for 17 years now.

And that is probably because…

Of that one dream I secretly cherish in my heart.

I was loud and noisy person. Making everyone smile and laugh and be happy. But the dream I secretly want…. Is to love and to loved by someone….

"Yo! Dobe! Hand over my shoe, that was my favorite one." Someone said from the window. Oh! I knew that voice!

I glance at the window and saw the annoying vampire, a smile creep on my face again. Stopping and paying no attention to the pain in my chest.

To be able to meet people like him..

He makes me laugh and smile, letting all the lonely things in my mind to drift away.

"Hmmm. So is it ok for a vampire to roam around like this during the daytime? Aren't you afraid of the sun?"

"Hn, Dobe! Monsters these days are more advanced. We got over them already… really a stupid human." He answered.

_He said stupid "Human" again._

I smirk, ok Uzumaki Naruto this if going to be fun.

"Oh! Really? Then, what about this?"

"Hn.?"

I showed him garlic and I laugh at his funny expression as he covers his nose and mouth and tears well in his eyes.

"Hmm... It smells good!"

I found his weak point! Hehehehe.

"Hurry up and throw it away!" he said.

I laugh to him; no I think it's more of a guffaw.

"I don't want to stay in this blood-smelling place any longer!" He snapped.

I am still laughing with my two hands in my stomach. And I try my best to breathe properly. But it's no use. I smile again to him and ignore the pain.

"If you're a vampire then you should like blood right?" I questioned.

"It depends on the vampire! I mean, just think about it! Once you bite someone's neck, warm liquid comes pouring to your mouth! Just thinking about it is nauseating… It's gross and disgusting".

Now, now … I guess there is a vampire who hates blood.

"Whoa calm down!" I grinned.

He smiled devilishly to me.

"Anyways, ehem!" he walk and opened the window widely. Then glance back to me.

"I'll take my shoe if you don't mind! Sayonara Dobe!"

"When did you..!"

Okay, with a thud, he fell again.

"Master!"

Oh! The black bat is also here! I didn't notice him a while ago…

I looked at the no-energy-vampire guy on the floor and I smile to myself.

I don't know but…

He doesn't seem like such a bad person.

* * *

"Your master is always like that? Falling down whenever he's starving?"

Munch, munch chomp munch

"Yes he has a complicated body. For a vampire, not taking in blood can be life threatening. I mean, he's not going to die, but…. The strength to use energy tends to get low."

I nodded... This bat is more kind to talk to than the vampire guy who was eating in the floor hungrily.

"Eating food like that doesn't help much. It's so troubling having to this everyday without end. So I look after hi day and night. So I could be there if something goes wrong. He only has me to rely on, so…"

"Aw, how sad. "I commented.

"Hey! You two stop talking behind my back!" he shouted.

I look at him but still listening to what Itachi was saying. And the next information surprised me.

_The average lifespan of a vampire is about 800 to a thousand years. Master is 18 and he need to find a partner, so I'm concerned about how he will live the following years without anyone._

_--- A thousand years of life? ---_

"A- are you planning to live by yourself for--- a thousand years?"

I asked him. He raised an eyebrow to me. Showing how irritated he was on my question.

"It's better than living it with a human. Let's go Itachi!" he said to the bat. Then, he hit it on its head.

"And stop talking trash! "He added.

He start leaving and walk through the widely-opened window. But I try to stand on my bed

and reach for his arm.

"Hey! Wait! Can – can I be your partner?" I told him. Not letting go and leave me.

He looked at me with surprised eyes.

"Hn?" he just said to me.

"If .. if I let you suck my blood, I could live as long as you right? I know you don't like blood but… but can't you just bear it just once? So please…"

"Are you kidding me?" he shouted and shoved me.

The pain in my chest. I can't….

"I said I don't want to deal with it! You think everything is so easy? It's people like you and your blood that I hate!"

Is he mad at me? I just want to live longer.

My vision started to black out.

I can't bear the pain in my chest anymore.

I'm lonely…lonely again. He push me and I felt abandoned for the second time in my life.

Whenever a seizure comes.. I'm abandoned and left in a dark place.

Once you get past the pain, you only find the deep, dark feelings of loneliness….

I can't see light anymore.

Please..

Please don't take me away yet…

I have to see snow this year..

Maybe…

Maybe my parents will remember me.

Maybe they will come back to get me.

This winter….

I want to see snow this year.

"Naruto!"

* * *

A/n: yeah! it's chapter two!!! i need your comments!!! But don't be mad at me!!! please! R&R!!! thank you!!!!!

and belated happy new year to all!! it was my birthday last January 4!!!!heheh!!!^-^ have a nice day to everyone!!!!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Sennen no Yuki

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or its character. Wish I did!

**A/N**: heheheh this is chapter 3. Sorry for the grammatical errors in my story. But I do hope you enjoy reading this. Sorry if this take to long. I am really busy in our JS Promenade, but do hope you enjoy and thank you "FrostyIceCube" really... Thanks a lot... sorry for the disturbance…

**Chapter 3**

A kiss to bring me back to life

"You should have told me you were sick!" he snapped.

_It wasn't a mistake._

"Stop trying to act like you're healthy, you Dobe!"

_Is that a word of concern or an insult? But still I know…_

"What would you have done if I had?" I said. I wanted to shout it to him but I'm chasing the air so couldn't.

"Then I wouldn't have push you like that!" he whined.

"Master if you are going to apologize, then you should be more honest." the bat uttered.

"Shut up, will you!" then, he hit the bat again on its head.

_This guy. . ._

"That hurts master!"

_It wasn't a mistake…_

"Then, you should learn to shut up!"

_He's got a bad mouth but, in reality he's not, really…_

"Uzumaki Naruto," I introduced myself for the second time.

"Huh? You said something?" they both stop and looked at me.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto"

Silence…

But in that silence I did not felt alone anymore.

"Born in winter season and predicted to die on the winter season this year." I started to tell my story to them and they listen to me.

"This was the name given to me by the doctors, it means to be brave and to be able to live year after yours for thousands of years, but personally I think they're lying..."********

Sometimes I wish that my name really means like that.

"A little bit too much, huh? A thousand years?" he asked.

"That's right... But actually that became one of my dreams to live at least a year more, so I could see the snow... to know if my parents will come and get me but it seems like it's about time, my seizures are getting more and more often each day, this year I don't think I'll be able to see the snow..." I fake a smile, but inside of me. I'm losing hope.

I want to live longer.

To know if I can love and be loved, I need attention, not only from the doctors and nurses but to someone special and can be with me in my entire life, if I have a longer one.

"Don't give up. You don't know thing yet. That's what I don't like to humans." He spoke almost blankly before adding as an afterthought"…humans are weak…" I looked at him. He looked so sad. I know I really know that he's not a bad person.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke"

"Really Sasuke, are you free tomorrow?"

"Huh?"

* * *

"Wow it's been a while since I've come out to town!" I exclaimed.

I'm happy I got a chance to get out again and smell the air outside the white hospital, fresh air always did beat that sterile smell after all. I looked at myself in the mirror; it was surely a sight to behold

_ Wow! I'm growing!_

The orange t-shirt that Iruka gave me was a little bit smaller on me now and the black jeans are a little bit shorter now, but it's still nice to look at myself, no matter the faults. I glanced at the glaring vampire. Now I know his name. Sasuke…

"Why do I have to come with you?" he said to me, I smiled to him. In my mind I have a very, very nice prank to pull him; it will ensure that he can't refuse.

"Ack! The place where you push me! It's… hurting again!" I winced just to add dramatic effect; this is so fun.

". . . ." he looked at me with shocked eyes and ran to see if I was alright. I sobered up slightly and chuckled,

"Gotcha," I called out, oh boy was he going to be furious, oh well, as long as it ensures he agrees to come with me,

"WH-What?" he said, in raised tone.

"If you want that to happen, then, go! Refuse. I will not be in peace if I die!" I crossed my arms and frowned. That had to get him.

He looked at me as though I were the devil, that was a mighty rich look coming from him, after all, all I did was play a prank "Ok, okay, I'll go with you." He said with a sigh, after a moment had a passed.

I smiled devilishly to him. I feel as though I just won a competition or something with him, it was quite a nice feeling.

"Okay, let's see, where do you want to go Itachi?"

"Oh! So you're ignoring me now? I get it... such a childish attitude. Hn," He said angrily but he has no choice. I think I'm good at blackmailing people err- vampires and I think this will be a great day!

* * *

Bang!

"Doctor Iruka! Why did you give Naruto permission to go out? He might get a seizure and we will not be there for him!" Sakura whined. He approaches the doctor who was looking at the glass window of the hospital.

"I let him go because he wanted to, I can't remove his free will especially at a time such as this, and besides, wouldn't you want him to have fun in the end?" Sakura stare at Iruka, not accepting what the doctor was trying to say.

"Doctor, what are you trying to say?"

His eyes filled with emotion that the pink haired girl can't read; Happiness? Regret? Sadness? But why?

"Before he can even see the snow . . . the next time he gets a seizure… He will… He will leave this world that abandoned him…"

Sakura started to cry.

She knew how the blond really wished to see the snow. It was one of the things he dreamed of seeing, but now, fate was against him, she felt pity for him; his death was so, very near.

* * *

"Sasuke you want some juice?" I asked, before handing Itachi a juice and then holding out another one to him, he took the drunk, but did not look at me as he did so. I looked at the place where he was looking and saw a little girl with a red balloon and we both saw that the girl started to sob when her balloon flew to the sky.

I didn't expect Sasuke to jump that high just to take the balloon and hand it to the now smiling girl. He looked so angelic; an angel without wings, but with a smile was on his face. It was a rare smile full of happiness. It made me happy; He was happy to give happiness to others. He saw me staring at him and I smiled sweetly.

"What are you smiling at?" he questioned.

"You're nice." I complimented.

"eh? Stop teasing me! It's not that I'm trying to be nice…." His words were cut off when an interruption happened,

"Help, somebody, Help There's been an accident!" A person shouted, then, blood was seen on the road. Someone was hit by a car. There was a gasp. I looked and noticed Sasuke quickly turn his back to me.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" I asked, but he didn't answer. I pulled him so that I could face him and I saw his vampire teeth. "Sasuke, what- Did you lie to me when you said that you hated blood? Where you lying!? See your body is naturally reacting like this. Why do you have to go through all this just to avoid this? Sasuke I'll give you my blood!"

"Shut up!"

"Sasuke I'm serious. This time I'm not kidding! I want to be with…!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"Sasuke listen to me!"

"Shut up! Wouldn't you imagine? A thousand years of life? Do you know what it will be like to live a thousand years from now?" He grabbed my arms and I can feel how mad he was. His grip slowly tightened.

"Sasuke"

He pushes me away, and then he ran; he ran away from me.

Away from the crowd Sasuke's mind was in scrambles as he mused to himself; _they'll always go before me, in my incredibly long life of a thousand years... How many times will I see people dying? How many times will I be left behind?_

"You are right Naruto..." the bat said to me.

I just stayed where I was standing until I felt the urge to run, when that came; I started to run. I didn't know what to do or what to think.

Why?

Why did you lie to me? Why did you need to go through this? Why Sasuke?

"There's no such thing as a vampire who hates blood. It's not master can't drink it .he's afraid to." He continued. Sasuke continued running until he was gone to my sight. Where was he?

Sasuke was musing again; w_ill I be able to take someone with me, into the future so far that I can't see? When that person despises his fate of eternal life, how will I take responsibility for it?_

Where are you Sasuke?

Tears fell down my cheeks involuntarily. I didn't notice the warm liquid on my face. I just continued to run still. The bat was flying behind my back. I ran as far and as long as I could. I'm tired but I'm determined to find him. I don't know why I am so concerned to him. I don't know why but that was my heart says to me. I don't care if my visions are not normal anymore. It feels that I'm running to a spinning road. It's not that he hates human. It's not that he's mean. Sasuke… this vampire is too nice.

"Where's Sasuke? I want to see him, I just have to…"

_Sasuke…_

"Naruto!" the bat shouted.

The crowd panicked. Some people brought the unconscious blonde to Konoha hospital. Itachi couldn't do anything for him, this boy; this person whom his master was so fond of.

Their friend,

He needed to find his master and tell what happened. He flew swiftly to search for Sasuke. Sasuke needed to know, he just needed to.

Naruto woke up on the hospital with very tired eyes. He couldn't breathe. It felt like he was dying. Was this really the time that he would die? He was sent to the ER room. The people around him; Iruka and Sakura…

But where was Sasuke?

Where was Itachi?

Where were his parents?

Where were they?

He didn't want to go. He closed his eyes.

He couldn't feel any pain. Sakura was crying, but her sobs seemed so far away from him.

Was he already dead? But he could still hear Sakura's voice. No, he didn't want to go. He wanted to live.

…

I can't feel my senses. I just feel the cold. All colors seem to fade away in my eyes. I can't reach you all. I'm frozen right now but what I can do?

Sasuke…

Where's Sasuke?

Sasuke…

His fear of having a future he couldn't see and my fear of having little to no future; which one was worst I couldn't tell, but please… please someone tell him… I felt electricity to my body.

CPR?

"Clear!" I heard Iruka said. Then another wave travelled throughout my body. I started to feel normal again. I tried to open my eyes.

Iruka?

Why he was not moving.

Someone was approaching the room… I looked at the floor and saw a familiar shoe.

Sasuke?

"I stopped time for just a little while. Don't think I did it for you. I just came here because Itachi came to me crying." he stood beside my bed. He was just like me, left behind by the people he loved.

"I'm sorry." I told him. I removed the oxygen respirator then I looked and stared at him. "I'm sorry I'm leaving you behind." I inhaled then continued, "The death of the people close to you must be worst thing that could happen to you. But Sasuke… trust me, there are people out there who will need you-"I said to him in a small voice.

Yeah, there's someone out there that needs you, feeling just like how I felt when I was with you. There will be people who will want to live with you _forever._

"-Wanting to be with you from the bottom of my heart. There will be people like that who will want to live with you forever." I added. There are people like me that want to live with you in your whole life. We are the same. We are like each other. "And you know that whatever happens, they'll go through it with you." I said almost in a whisper but was loud enough to be heard.

If only you could know.

I want you to know that whatever happens I'll go through it with you.

If I have a longer life,

I don't want you to live your life alone and feel the loneliness inside.

Now I know…

Now I know why you are so special to me.

You and I are the same.

It seems that you are the reflection of my true self.

_Thump._

Maybe it's time...

_Thump._

I saw him cry silently beside my bed, his pain. His suffering… if only I could wipe away those tears. His vampire teeth were still there.

"Sasuke…" He looked at me with those onyx eyes that full of agony. _Please… please don't cry for me… _I smiled to him weakly.

_Thump._

"Well, I guess I won't be seeing snow this year… but I really wanted to see it with you."

_Thump._

I closed my eyes.

"Goodbye Sasuke."

I looked at Naruto, me, Sasuke actually feeling the agony of watching Naruto dying right before my eyes,

"Na- NARUTO!" I shouted.

Can you hear me?

Please don't go yet…

I checked his pulse…

Nothing

I check his heartbeat…

Nothing

The machine beside him on the other side of the bed was deafening with its long sound.

No, this can't be. I bite my wrist and blood flow slowly. Some droplets of blood fell to his pale lips.

Giving you a life of a thousand years…

I can't do those things, but Naruto, at least for a while…

I lifted the smaller boy's head and bring his pale lips to mine. I can taste my own blood but I don't care. I just… I just want you to live longer... At least for now… For you… Just a kiss to bring you back.

For now it all I can do…

-

"Hey IT'S FREAKING COLD!!!" He shouted, "Are you trying to make me freeze to death?" he added.

"He's got a huge attitude for being frail, "I whispered to Itachi.

"Yes' he doesn't like to surrender his pride." He answered.

"He's probably trying to sound tough that way…"

_Whisper_

_Whisper_

"I CAN HEAR BOTH OF YOU!!!"

_It's said that a vampire's blood could extend a life._

AHHH-CHOO!

SPLAT…

"It's my entire fault for giving you my precious blood then!!! See I'm starving!!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry okay?" I smiled to him.

_For now, I have regained my life but… I received a piece of life from him, that seemed to tell my heart that with every beat, the day I save his heart will come… This feeling will someday… Turn into an everlasting love for a thousand years… Yes, an everlasting love because…_

_I love him_

_He is a part of my life now_

_But I know he still don't have any feelings for me yet._

"Let's go now Sasuke… I want to eat ramen. I'll pay for the food..."

"Of course, Dobe…"

_I saw a smile on his face…_

_I can now see the snow this year... with him…_

_I know he don't love me yet but I will wait… even for a thousand years of hidden love will be alright with me. As long as I'm with him and can feel the heart beat of this vampire. _

_I can live. _

_And I will wait…_

A/n: that's it!!!! SNIFF! It's so cute!!! Really! And belated happy valentines to all!!!! thanks for "FrostyIceCube" . And please read and review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Title :Sennen no yuki

Disclaimer: previous disclaimer applied.

A/n: Glad I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. I've been very busy with my last year of high school. I don't have my own computer so it is one of the reasons why I updated so long. Anyway, I'm glad that I've finished typing the chapter 4 before Christmas! Sorry cause I upload it just right now. Please still support this fic! And thanks to CriggleChi and to Otakufanatic. Arigatou gozaimasu!

**Chapter 4- it's been so long**

_I miss him_

_That onyx eyed vampire who once extended my life._

_That guy who disappears 3 days after he gave another life to me. It's been a month since I last saw him._

_Those deep eyes and that cold voice. How I wonder where he is now. I also wonder if I will meet him again._

"Naru-chan! What are you thinking about?" a shy voice stops him from his illusions

He glance who it was and sees Hinata, a close friend of Naruto.

She smiles, he wished that he could see Sasuke smile again.

"Nothing I'm just sleepy" he said.

Actually he was sick, sick of yearning to see that teme.

He sees image once again.

Black hair

Onyx eyes

Lunar smile.

He sighs realizing with this thoughts, he was developing deeper feelings for that vampire guy.

He wants to forget that duck-ass haired guy for a while but he couldn't.

His heart ceases its incessant beating as he remembers the time when they kissed.

It's a weird thing to fall in love with a vampire and worst they are both boys.

He sighed again. Its not that he was gay but, he don't know how he feel this way and when he start feeling this way.

"Where are you now?" he thought aloud.

"Huh? Who? What do you mean?" Hinata looks at him with surprise eyes.

_Oops.._

"Um, nothing I must be really tired. I should ask our adviser to let me go home now." He quickly explains smiling and stands up to leave.

He went lazily to the faculty room, mind still in a daze.

All of the sudden he bumps someone.

He looks at the person in front of him and just gains a beautiful smile.

"Are you alright?"

"Sai!" he bit his lip in embarrassment.

He had bumped into the president of their school.

They looked at each other for a while then, Sai wrap his arms around the blond with his smile not fading away.

"So what's your name? Cute blond,"

_Did just say I'm cute? Whatever._

"Uh-uhmm, Naruto, my name is Naruto." he replies.

"Nice to meet you Naru-chan." he greets, leading him to the faculty door.

"Ah-uhmm, yeah nice to meet you too Sai." Naruto really wanted to pull away Sai's arm from his shoulder.

He was a bit uncomfortable but the guy with him seems ….. He doesn't know, there was something in his smile that he can't explain.

He felt sicker. He remembered the vampire guy who seldom smiles to him warmly.

"Ahmm, if you don't mind, I would like to enter the faculty now." He said, pulling the door.

"You know what, your eyes look like the deep ocean. That even the blue sky was put into shame. Hope to see you again."

Naruto smiles, a sense of doubt still lingering in the back of his mind as he thought of what exactly did Sai told him.

_See me again?_

He watches as the new acquaintance walked away.

It didn't matter what he had said, he just wants to be alone and he wanted to go home as soon as possible.

-

(Sasuke's POV)

"Boy"

"Blue"

"Books"

"Bastard"

"….. Young master, aren't you tired of speaking nonsense words" said the irritated bat.

Didn't he know I'm letting the time pass by?

"I'm bored!" I exclaims.

"So what do you mean by those words you were speaking since yesterday? They don't make any sense, they don't even form a good sentence." I watch Itachi fly around me.

"Don't you see? I'm playing! I'm thinking of words that start with letter b! I start with letter A yesterday." I answers.

"Can't you think of anything else? Why don't you go to other places? To see and to meet other people?" Itachi suggests.

"I hate human, and you know about that" I throws him a death glare.

I don't want to go to other places, I just want to stay here.

"Blue…"

"Blu…"

"Argg!!! I can't think of other words. Maybe I should start with letter C now."

"I think, you forgot a word "

I look at Itachi, he was smiling.

I couldn't explain that smile.

Was it insulting?

Or was it teasing?

Or was it just his normal smile?

"What?!" I ask with a frown.

"Blond." He answers proudly.

_Blond…._

_Blond…_

_Blue…Blue eyes._

_Boy… a bastard boy._

_Pssshhhh, I'm missing him. And that's the reason why I don't want to other places. _

_Just here in the Konohawa hospital but whenever I see him here, I hide._

_I don't know but…I'm shy._

_I can't face him, I can't look straight into his eyes._

_I just start feeling this way 3 days after I extended his life. _

_It's been a month since I started hiding from him and now I miss him. _

_Though I see him everyday, I still miss him._

_I don't know. I can't explain it to myself._

_Flashback_

"I'm sorry." Naruto told me as he removes the oxygen respirator looking and staring at me.

"I'm sorry I'm leaving you behind. "He inhales then continues,

_Don't leave._

"The death of the people close to you must be worst thing that could happen to you. But Sasuke… trust me, there are people out there who will need you-"he said to me in a small voice.

_I trusted you since we met._

"-Wanting to be with you from the bottom of their hearts. There will be people like that who will want to live with you forever. " He adds.

_Like who? Tell me._

"And you know that whatever happens, they'll go through it with you. "He said almost in a whisper but was loud enough to be heard.

_The question is….._

_Who will be with me?_

_If only you could know._

_I want you to know that whatever happens I'll go through it with you._

_I don't want you to live your life alone and feel the loneliness inside._

_Please,_

_Please stay._

_End of flashback_

_So what does it mean? I don't know. I really don't know. Can someone tell me what this is? _

I wanted….

I just want to be with him.

-

normal POV

"It's time, itachi, let's go." Sasuke stands from the place where he has been sitting a while ago.

He watches the people walk in and out of the hospital.

He searches for a certain blond, however, he can't find any boy with spiky blond hair.

"Sasuke is that you?" a familiar voice calls out.

The onyx eyed vampire glances to who it was and saw the person he was thinking all this time.

Naruto smiles warmly as he had missed this mean guy

"Tsk. So did you get another seizure that's why you're here?" Sasuke walks to the door only to see Naruto's sad expression.

"What's with the face "Sasuke asks as he stops in front of the closed door.

He hates that expression.

Sasuke closes his eyes and bow his head down.

The moonlight made his pale skin look brighter.

Naruto sighs and scratches his head then he fakes a smile.

_I thought you missed me too._ Naruto thought.

"You know what? I came back to school to study, one month ago." Naruto shared.

"Hn. As if I care." Sasuke answers.

_This vampire is still rude. _

_Just so he won't make anyone stay with him for a thousand years of life._

_He won't drink blood nor look for a partner._

The vampire guy turns to face Naruto and the blond did the same.

They were facing each other and the taller boy was glad to see Naruto's health seems to improve better, but still he wears his emotionless face and didn't say anything to about him.

"Sasuke." The blond utters.

_Will this vampire carry a whole future just by himself?_

"Are you stupid or what?"

Naruto frowns.

Itachi just watches the two boys argue in their reunion.

"You are really embarrassing, you're not thinking about your future! You even had the guts to go back to school?" Sasuke adds.

"Wha-?"

"You should think your life over. "

"Huh? I'm… just happy being in school, having friends after missing one year of school, having normal health and the feeling of being able to say "see you tomorrow!", I mean, where you could find this kind of happiness.? I can't stop smiling thinking about those things and you can't stop me from being in school." Naruto said trying to get his thoughts and feelings out.

"Tsk. You must be pretty stupid from the start." Sasuke comments.

"I can't do anything about that, let's go Itachi." Sasuke adds.

"But master, didn't you-"

"Shut up Itachi." Sasuke stops the bat.

Naruto watches as the taller boy starts to leave.

Honestly, he didn't want to argue with him, but their conversations always have an argumentative flow.

"You didn't come here to see me then?" Naruto thought aloud and blushes unexpectedly.

"What the?" Sasuke stops and sigh.

"Who would want to meet you? It was just coincidence." Sasuke explains, putting his both hands on his pocket.

"Coincidence? So, why are you here on Konohawa hospital if you knew I always visit ?"

"Hn? I didn't know that! It's just that…"

"And you told me you hate hospitals! Because of their bloody smell!" Naruto adds in.

"Eh?"

Sasuke kept silent, Naruto grins he was really smart he thought.

"Dobe, I want to…"

SPLAT

-pssh this vampire always faint-

-

"Tada!" Naruto shows him 3 plastic trays full of foods.

Sasuke grabs the food and ate.

"I told you! I'm gonna give you my blood okay? Then, you would not faint as much, and I'll be able to live with you for a thousand years of…"

" Shut up you ugly scar face!" Sasuke grumbles out.

"Teme! You! Hard headed monster! Won't you even try to listen to me?" Naruto shouts back, his hand turning into fist.

"Boo! Boo!" Itachi joins in.

"Itachi? You too? Shut up!"

"Boo! Boo!" Itachi said with glee.

"You want me to cut off your wings?" The duck-ass haired guy warns.

"Go master! Beat that blonde." Itachi then cheers for Sasuke.

The vampire guy looks into Naruto's coralline blue eyes.

_His eyes were really beautiful that the blue sky would put into shame._

"Listen to me dobe. Don't take this wrong, but meeting you was just a coincidence. It's not because I was trying to find a partner or anything if you wanted to be kind because of what I did for you then I don't need any of that." Sasuke stood, finishing the last pack of food from Naruto's treat

"It's not that….." Naruto said his eyes down.

"If I'm going to be partner with a human, then I'd rather be with myself."

_What did I say? Why did I have to arguw with him everytime we see each other. Didn't I miss him?_

With one more stare, he decides to leave the blond on the roof top.

Naruto was left on the rooftop.

His blonde hair sway as the night breeze blew.

_If he keeps on thinking that way, then we'll never be able to get any closer._

"_Humans are weak." _He recalls him saying those phrases.

"Naru-chan, don't worry about it. Master was just in a bad mood." Itachi comforts the blond when he saw his friend let out a dark expression.

"Can I ask you a favor,?" Naruto eyes then brightens.

_If that's the way it goes,then…._

"Naruto?" Itachi sweat drops as he notice the evil grin of the blond.

_I'll have to get closer to him myself._

_-sasukexnaruto-_

"Sasuke is a new student here, be nice everyone o----kay!?"

Students gasp as they saw their new classmate. Sasuke looks to where the blond was sitting and just saw a teasing smile.

_You gonna pay for this dobe!_

He went to Naruto and drags the blonde on the rooftop.

"You must be kidding me!" Sasuke starts to rant.

"Do you think this is a joke?" Naruto answers knowingly.

"I can't believe you used Itachi to trick me."

"Whoa! Calm down teme!" Naruto calms the paler boy.

"Not only I have to be with humans but this is a nest full of them! Weren't you listening to what I told before? And Itachi really tolerates you."

Flashback

"Master! It's emergency! Hurry! Hurry!" Itachi flying around panicky.

"What happened?" Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw Itachi's panicked eyes.

"Naruto!!!" Itachi utters.

"What happen to Naruto?"

"Here wear this!" Itachi quickly gave him a uniform.

"What?" he didn't know what those kinds of clothes were so he just followed what the bat said.

End of flashback

"When we go home, that bat will get a lesson!" Sasuke cracks his fist

"Sorry Itachi" Naruto told himself.

"Hn. Uniform sucks! The classes are boring and on top of that……WHAT KIND OF PLACE ONLY HAS LUNCH TIME TO EAT? Are they trying to starve me to death here?"

_He was so over dramatic._

"Teme, that's taken care of." Naruto went back to the classroom and Sasuke waited for a few minutes.

When the blond got back to the rooftop, he shows the vampire a big plastic bag.

"Tada! Extravagant 5 layer set. Naruto special lunch for Sasuke!" Naruto smiles warmly.

Sasuke just looks at him with an emotionless face.

"I've got portable snacks too! Like snickers, Bubble gums, and other food you can simply eat while lunch is not yet arriving." Naruto adds.

"Tsk."

"C'mon Sasuke! Try to see what it's like here. Just for today is fine." Naruto encourages him giving the vampire the dreaded puppy eyes.

"……" Sasuke just sighs.

He doesn't know why but he couldn't refuse the blonde's request.

"Anyways, let's go back to class. I'm so excited about the P.E. class in the afternoon. We're playing basketball! It's the first time I don't need to sit around and just watch. I'm so happy! I've wanted to play basketball!" Naruto jump excitedly as they went downstairs.

"Hey!" Sasuke calls out.

Naruto glances back to hear what will the onyx eyed boy is going to say.

"Don't wear yourself out okay? My blood might be ineffective by now. So…"

"Sasuke wait." Naruto butted him.

"So yesterday, you were _waiting for me to see if I was okay."_ Naruto's eyes softened.

"…."

"Aww! Sasuke you're so kind!" Naruto compliments hitting the vampire's back lightly.

"Shut up Dobe!"

_Well, it's a good start. _

_I've made the move. _

_Please, destiny let us be. _

_Please god I want to see the snow.._

_With him._

A/n: sorry for any grammatical errors. And by the way, Congrats to all seniors! Especially who won in the speech choir and in the debate 2009! And I just wanted to share this; I have made 1000 paper cranes in two days, but of course with the help of my group mates. (It is our project in our nihonggo class). I can't imagine I will see 1000 paper cranes with my own . that's all please R and R! and oh!!!!! My tomorrow is my birthday!! He!he!he!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- the life you gave me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... Hope I did. Hehe

A/N: sorry for the very, very late update. I really don't have any computer at home so I am sorry for making you wait. I graduated from high school and I enrolled to college and it ate all my time. That's why I type this chapter just a month ago. I'm really sorry. Please still support this fic. Sorry for any grammatical errors in the story. Hope you still enjoy reading.

Thanks to my beta, Remochii! Miss you friend!

"So how do you play basketball"? Sasuke groaned while crossing his arms over his chest. This will be a big head ache, he thought.

"…" All were speechless, but some of the girls were still drooling over the vampire guy. Who wouldn't?

"Tsk. Just hurry up and tell me!" He snapped, getting no answers from anyone.

He glanced to one of the students and the poor boy sweat dropped.

"Uzumaki-san! Uchiha-kun is so cool! He looks like a nice gentleman with manners!" Naruto's friends squealed and their eyes turned into heart shapes.

"Uh? Gentleman? Uhhh….. Maybe." The blonde remarked, scratching his head. He watched the vampire guy torturing one of their classmates. _Maybe.._

"Oh! But when it comes to food he's…"

THWACK!

"Hey!" A tear welled in the blonde's eye. Naruto shouted when he realized that it was Sasuke's shoe that struck his head.

"What?" Sasuke shouted back.

_He heard that?_ The blonde pouted.

Naruto thought, noticing the whispers of their other classmates. He saw Sasuke turn to scold the other boys and then he turned to his friends when he got the chance.

"He's selfish, and he has a bad mouth too." He whispered and they laughed.

From where he was standing, Sasuke glanced to where the blonde was and saw how happy Naruto was Deep inside, he was so glad seeing Naruto like that. But within that happiness, the fears of being left behind overcame him.

_I have been living away from humans, and now they tell me to get with them?_

"Uchiha-san! It's your turn!" Someone shouted, passing the ball to him. But his mind was still on the sad thought.

_Honestly, I don't know what to do….._

He thought, dribbling the ball skillfully towards the basket. Eyes were sharp, but no one noticed the sadness and loneliness in those onyx orbs.

_If anything, what is this inexplicable feeling of being uncomfortable…?_

The vampire guy jumped so high and dunk the ball gracefully. He saw all the students in the bleachers with amazed expressions.

But his teammates just have him a 'is that even human' look. He groaned and shouted, "What? You told me to throw it in their basket right?" He said it, while sitting on the basket itself.

"Yeah but, Uchiha-san, you….. I mean, it's not even a question of being fit, but…" One of the boys spoke.

The boy sweat dropped, explaining all the best he could, but really couldn't.

Sasuke jumped down from the basket and looked at everyone.

"Can you believe this guy? He doesn't even know the rules for basketball." He heard one of the boys say.

_Tsk. This is the disadvantage of having a sharp hearing ability._

"What's up with him? He was almost flying." The other boy whispered back.

_Hn .I did too much huh?_

Sasuke let his eyes down. This feeling of loneliness overwhelms him again.

Always.

_I don't know the limit of strength._

_I guess, I've been forgetting…_

He felt the cold stares of all the humans around the court. And he heard whispers.

Whispers that will surely haunt him in his dreams

_I've been forgetting, how I look…. _His eyes caught two of his classmates.

…_to the human eye._

"Scary" He heard the answer itself from one of them.

He wanted to run away.

He wanted to hide, to cry alone in his dark haven.

"Ahhhhh!" Someone shouted . It broke through his thoughts.

"What the! Something's going over the bleachers." A boy from a distance stated.

From where he was standing, he saw the blonde sitting, hands to his chest and an expression of pain.

"Naruto! Are you alright?" A girl announced worriedly.

"Naruto!" Sasuke ran hearing that name from a girl. His heart started to beat fast.

_Don't tell me he was..._

As soon as he reached the area where Naruto was, he grabbed the blonde and hugged him protectively. The thought of Naruto having another seizure made him so nervous.

"Naruto? Where? Where are you hurt?" he said, chest thumping wildly.

Blue orbs stared into his own eyes; tears could be seen behind those blue eyes.

"Sasuke, a cat bit my finger" Naruto sniffed, showing his hurt finger.

"Ca-T?" He shouted, crossing his arms, letting the blonde to drop on the ground.

"Are you trying to scare me?" He added, tapping his foot. The infamous death glare was plastered on his face.

"Naruto! You shouldn't mess with the cat anymore." A friend of the blonde said.

"I can't leave him with those wounds. If he's left alone, he wouldn't be able to walk" He answered, regaining his balance and walking near the cat.

"Come here kitty I'll take care of you." Naruto comforted but the cat kept on getting away.

"Naruto let's stop." Sasuke said coldly, but the blonde ignored him and continued to climb up higher.

"No. Don't go!" He called but the cat jumped away.

"I'm going to go after him." he announced, leaving his other classmates.

"Don't." Sasuke stated, strands of his hair covers his eyes.

"But Sasuke-"

"He doesn't want any help from a human" He said and let his eyes drop down.

_I finally know….Why I feel so uncomfortable._

"The cat knows how different he looks, from the human eye." He said. The sad expression was still on his face.

"…and how humans aren't made strong enough to take him in." He added.

"…face it. They're living in two different worlds." The vampire guy ended his sentence in a sharp voice.

_Yeah, I live in a different world where _y_ou live._

"Sasuke!" Naruto started. It took a few moments before the blonde figured out what the vampire guy was trying to say.

"Wait a second! Don't compare yourself to—" He never finished his sentence, for Sasuke just smiled on him. A smile that was unusual to be seen from him. All of the sudden a strong wind came and then he was gone with a blink of an eye.

"Sasuke!"

Silence then ate the place.

"Huh? Where's Sasuke?" one of their classmates asked.

"He went to the comfort room." Naruto answered sheepishly.

He tries to find the cat everywhere. Trashcans, trees, benches, anywhere that the cat may be.

"Maybe he did go somewhere." He thought and went to find the cat outside the campus. Didn't he know, a familiar vampire guy was watching him from afar, recalling his smile when Naruto was about to die.

_That day…._

_Why did I save him?_

_He said he wanted to live with me and I thought…_

_Why did I think that way?_

_It doesn't need to be a thousand years but..._

_I just wanted him to be here with me for a little bit more._

His eyes still watched and were averted on the blonde's direction while Naruto was still concentrated on searching the poor cat.

"Just give it up" He exclaimed, catching Naruto's attention.

"What will he do after getting help because of your sympathy?" He added. Soon the blonde looked up and found him sitting on the bridge above him.

"Are you even capable of taking care of him?"

_I should've known from the start….._

"Sasuke-" Naruto's eyes saddened by what he said and kept silence.

_..That he's human after all..._

"You're just afraid. Teme." He insisted. Those blue eyes shined with determination and were true. So deep that you could see his pure heart and kind soul and that surprised the duck-ass haired guy.

"You're afraid of interacting with people and getting resistance from them." Naruto added and saw the cat and climb on the dangerous tower near the place where both of them are having the conversation.

"It's your choice if you compare yourself to that cat." he added.

"But it's wrong to force your weakness along with it" He finished, running as fast as he could to the tower.

Flashback

_Sasuke I'm sorry._

_But I can't live with you._

_One day I'll be the one getting thrown away._

_End_

"What you are doing is nothing but trouble." Sasuke's voice was heard and Naruto realized that Sasuke followed him.

"Don't underestimate me. I'll show you." He said in a firm voice, climbing on the tower.

_That humans are really strong. _He said to him in his mind and jumped out of the tower to save the cat when the little thing tries to jump to death and accidentally slip on the bridge.

"Watch out!" He jumped too, reaching out and catching the blond.

_Splash_

The water wet them and cold start to cover them both as the breeze blew its cool wind.

"Hey blond"

_Thump_

The onyx eyed vampire was taken by surprised, he look at his hand over the blonde's chest.

_Thump_

"Can you hear it?" Naruto started, putting his own hand over the pale hands on his chest.

_Thump_

"This is the life you gave me..." He said looking on those onyx eyes with an angelic smile.

"Because of you, I'm here."

_That day I swore to myself…That I will never leave his side._ The blonde thought, his smile was bright and his eyes shone with the sun starting to set down.

"Let go."

"No," The blonde insisted.

"I'll never leave you."

_Thump_

"…" He was speechless. His eyes softened and were glued on the smaller guy with him.

"Meow"

Sasuke didn't say a word and a smile creeps onto his lips. Soon he started falling slowly over the blonde who is holding the cat.

_The heart beats. His heart is beating._

"_Sasuke_!" Naruto panicked as Sasuke blacked out in his arms_._

"Heavy! Heavy! Hey! Wake up!"

_The heart beats and the courage of interacting into someone and the strength of the feeling was overwhelming and warms my heart._

_Never leave me and I won't leave your side._

_I never forgot who I really was when I was a child, including the human who educated and took care of me._

It was a flashback in his mind, Phrases that seeped in his thoughts.

_In your enduring life…you will see many things but. Now u must listen very well and never forget._

In a smooth move he shot the ball on the ring then a loud cheering was heard.

It had been a month since Sasuke went to school and he started to learn Naruto's way of living.

"Hey you jump three meters high! You are really fantastic Uchiha-kun!" Their classmates cheered and praised him.

"Hey Naru-chan," Someone said and put a hand over the blonde's shoulder.

The court was filled with another loud cheer. And a black haired guy smiled to everyone.

"Hey Sai-kun. Why didn't you come to the competition last week? We had a great basketball game. You should have been there!" One of the boys said happily while approaching them.

"It's more fun talking with the girls and boys, especially the blond ones." Sai said and his smile didn't fade.

"Did you see Sasuke and his monstrous jump? You should have been there." One said.

"Yeah. I saw him."

"He really is a monster." He added.

"…." Sasuke's eyes became sharp and he looked at Sai as if he wanted to kill him. "Hey Naru-chan, instead of going out with this guy, want to go out with me?" The black haired teen asked and ignored the onyx eyed vamp's death glare.

Rooftop

"What's wrong with him?" Naruto asked Itachi in a whisper.

"He is in a bad mood"

"Hmmm."

"Hey Sasuke! Do you want some tomato juice?"

"Hn?" He didn't answer and just grabbed one in the blonde's hand.

"Ummm want some more? It's very healthy!" He added.

"Are you making fun of me?" The vamp snapped.

Silence ate them and Naruto let his eyes drop down.

"It's ok Naru-chan, don't worry about him. It's clear from the way he talks that he is just jealous." Itachi comforted and the blonde smiled.

Itachi didn't notice that Sasuke was at his back.

"What did you say?" He said angrily, while pulling the bat's cheek in full length.

"Aw so you're jealous?" Naruto asked.

"You! Shut up Dobe!"

"Meanie Teme!"

"I don't like those types of losers. They're worse than human, going around while chasing some hot chic without a care in the world. A bunch of crap." He protested. He looked at the juice he was holding with a disgusted expression, but drunk the tomato juice anyway.

"I'll admit that he is a little indecent but Sai-kun is pretty fun to be with. Don't you think? Beside he is tall and very popular with boys and girls—hey Sasuke-kun. Where are you going?"

"Hn. Bathroom."

Sasuke went downstairs and saw the person he hated at that moment. He just watched Sai talking seriously with an unfamiliar girl. The girl started to sob and slapped the black haired guy. Sai was left there and noticed him.

"Oh you were standing there."

"No I'm barely flying." He snapped.

"Man I told her that I had no intentions of staying with one girl but..."

"You're disgusting. " He cut across him.

"You really think so? Doesn't this happen often? Anyway, other girls think I'm great." Sai was going to give the onyx eyed guy with his famous smile but was punched hard by the vampire guy.

"If you lay one finger on Naruto…" he grabbed Sai's collar and glared at him.

"….I'll kill you." He finished.

"It's not like he's yours?"

Sasuke's grasped his collar even tighter, that it nearly choked him.

"You little…."

"Sasuke!" the two froze when Naruto's voice stopped them.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going home." He answered, giving them a dark expression and letting go of Sai's shirt. He didn't want to talk to the blond about this.

The two were left alone together and they watched Sasuke's back. Soon he disappeared out of their sights.

"Man he is really short tempered. I think he needs garlic."

"Eh? Why garlic?" Naruto asked, and met Sai's friendly gaze.

"Don't tell me you know that he hates garlic?" He asked and he started to feel nervous. This would only be big trouble if someone found out that Sasuke was a vampire.

"Don't' you know? Garlic powder has the ability to lower high blood pressure." Sai explained knowingly.

"You can add hot water to it and it can also cure sore throat." He added and smiled to the blonde

Naruto nodded with a relief.

"You must know a lot about this stuff." He said and scratched his head.

"Yup! I live with my grandmother. She fed me with her wisdom! Ask me and I'll give you the best recipes."

"Oh really? That's great! Anyway, were you two fighting?"

"Us? Eh no? It doesn't really matter. I just hate that guy"

"How can you say that happily?" he asked noticing the unusual smile on his face.

"I can't really stand people like him. I don't care if he's that athletic but trying to stand out by being different from the others irritates me." His happy face turns to a serious one.

"By the way, about our date" he said trying to drop the subject out and returning the smile he have a while ago.

"What's this?" Naruto asked as he received a small white paper that was folded into two.

"See yah" Sai waved to him and didn't give him a chance to refuse.

The blonde was left with a blushing face and was just left in silence.

A/N: Yehey! It's done! Finally! I finish another chapter. Sorry for the very long update. Sorry for grammatical errors. Please still support my fic! Please please! Read and review! Thanks to all! Mwah! Mwah!

P.S. I promise to update every month or two months.. Really…. Sorry…


	6. Chapter 6

Sennen no yuki

Disclaimer: Previous disclaimer applied

A/N: here you go! The next chapter! I know this chapter is a little bit head aching because of my grammatical errors. I have to find a new Beta! T-T. I miss my former Beta! So, please forgive me for this chapter. But still I hope you enjoy reading!

Chapter 6-**Another creature of the moonlight **

"Yup Sasuke you come too!"Naruto's voice almost makes Sasuke's ears to bleed.

The blonde really like Sasuke to come and he know that it would be great if Sasuke and Sai go along together. And this invitation is a great chance for the onyx eyed boy to socialize with other people especially to Sai.

"You must be joking" Sasuke snapped.

He would not allow Naruto to make him a chaperon in their so called date. He knows he couldn't stop the blonde to go out with that Sai, but it's the blonde right to at least have fun with other human beings like him.

"C'mon Sasuke! Please." Naruto pleaded. He even had his coralline blue eyes in irresistible mode-puppy eyes-expecting that the vampire would give in and come out with them.

"I really don't know much about Sai-kun. Maybe there's something more, you know." He added, now tugging Sasuke's clothes to convince him.

"Go." Sasuke silently answered, giving out a dark expression as he lit his head down and look into the floor.

"What? Sasuke? Why aren't you coming? It'll be fun!" Naruto whined, the chance of Sai and Sasuke getting along well is fading to zero. It would be better if the two of them became friends.

"Then I should stay." He muttered in protest to make his point clearer that he want Sasuke to go with him.

"Just go, I don't really like crowded places anyways, so I'll pass." Sasuke said, smiling gently to Naruto and poke the blonde's forehead.

The blonde sigh and just nod. He's a bit disappointed that Sasuke is not going with them. But a little bit excited to where Sai is bringing him into.

He smiled back to Sasuke and grabs his shoulder bag, waving to the vampire guy and to Itachi as he closes the door.

Sasuke stood beside the window glass, waiting for the blonde to appear in his sight.

"Master, are you okay with this? Letting him go alone? With that guy?" Itachi ask, flying beside his master to look in the window too.

"Itachi…."

Sadness can be drawn from his voice. Itachi could hear the sad tone from his master as they both saw the blonde walking away.

"I don't have the right to stop them. Bottom line is that they're all human. They are a lot closer to him than I am,"

Itachi stayed quiet and saw emotions on those onyx eyes. From what his master said, he concludes that Sasuke really cares for that blonde. He knew that his master is not good in expressing emotions but his eyes show all of his feelings.

Naruto rode off the taxi and headed straight to the place, he checked his black polo if there's no cease and if his fitted jeans match with his polo shirt. Though he look ten times in front of the mirror before he went to their meeting place, and know it's fine, he couldn't help but to make sure he look gorgeous in front of Sai.

-_It doesn't mean it's a date, he just invites me to go out with him_- he thought and said to himself.

"Naru-Chan, over here!"Someone called behind.

"Wow, you look different; I even had to look for you." He smiles, examining Sai from head to toe with amazement.

"This is my secret item." Sai proudly said pointing to his black tinted eyeglass.

"Can you still see through those at night?" the blonde walk near him to examine Sai's Eyeglass.

"It doesn't matter ,there are some things you don't want to see you know. Ha!ha! I just sounded poetic didn't I?" Naruto fake a smile on what Sai had said, it may be a simple sentence but he could feel that there's a heavy and deep meaning on those words Sai had voice out. His thoughts were broken when the taller guy grabs him and they went inside.

"Even if you don't have the right to stop them, guess you're still going to follow him, am I right, master?" The bat murmured, thinking how sly his master was.

"Of course, wait! Just to tell you and to clarify things I'm only worried about his health, he hasn't completely recovered yet. "The onyx eyed-vampire protest, watching the blonde with the other guy together as they entered on the hall.

Itachi could sense his master's jealousness while looking at the two boys-not mentioning that Sai was holding Naruto's hand.

"Lately, you are beginning to like someone, is that right?" the bat teased, he grin wider when Sasuke look at him with sharp and threatening eyes.

"I have no clue on what you're talking about. "He said warnly.

Itachi want to laugh out loud and even roll on the ground while laughing so loud but stop himself or else he would fly home with broken wings. Those Uchiha glare is very dangerous and he doesn't want to take a risk to anger his master more.

"Wow!" this is great!" the blonde exclaimed, looking in every side of the magnificent place.

His smile didn't left his face, the place looks so much fun with many people around chatting everywhere, making friends to one another and share friendly matters.

"Naru-Chan, you shouldn't wander off so much."Sai sweat drop.

_He really must not have been out here before._

He saw the blonde bump-not intentionally-every people he passes into and has to apologize here and there.

"Oh no!" Sai heard Naru said aloud while gasping.

"Naru-Chan, you have gum on your clothe.!" He exclaimed, walking near to help him.

"No! Not with your hand! That's disgusting !Ack!" Sai's eyes turns white as Naruto pulled the gum on his shirt, stretching it so that it would come off but failed and just spread it more on his clothe.

Sai slap his fore head and look for cube of ice then return to Naruto and instruct the blonde to turn his back into him.

The blonde watch as Sai's hand magically remove the gum slowly off his shirt using the cube of ice.

"So you can take it off by rubbing it with ice? I had no idea." Naruto said sheepishly and scratch his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah but try not to move around so much. You know, my grandmother was the one who told me about this."

"Your grandmother is amazing Sai-kun! She is ingenious!" the blonde commented. It seems that Sai' face turns sad after hearing that and Naruto regret it. He don't know if he said something wrong but manage to keep his mouth shut so Sai would not give that sad expression again.

"Sai-kun, you're very different.."

"What? How?" the black haired guy almost laugh in the blonde's comment.

"You really care about people like that. But at school you're trying to look sleazy on purpose. You're friendly with everyone but you try not to get too close to them. But on the other hand, you feel a strong hatred towards Sasuke... I think that, you're actually trying so hard on many things." Naru explained further.

"I don't think so" Sai replied, but his head lits down, trying to register the words the blonde had said.

"C'mon Naru-Chan! Sasuke and I don't like each other because we're both popular and stuff. You know? So we tend to get competitive. I'm totally normal. There are a lot of guys like me.." his sentence was cut off when a speaker clears his throat on the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen!"

The people start to chatter and gather towards the middle. Listening to what the man on the stage is going to say.

"What's going on? It's dark."

"For our main event tonight, we present to you... our newest system attraction... moon in glass.. Which is also called the, _full moon light!"_

Soon the white silk on the roof was removed and the full moon welcomes everyone. Naruto's smile widens with amazement on the main attraction, trying to get a picture of it in his mind but he didn't notice Sai's reaction towards it.

He started to have unstable breathing and he started running from the crowd.

"Ahh! Wait Sai-kun, where are you going?"

On the roof outside the hall, two creatures, a bat and a vampire was busy eating their beloved donuts when Sasuke caught Sai's suffering form, running outside the hall and into the darkness. Trying to seek a hiding place but failed to when he almost drag himself tiredly on the ground. Suffering from an unknown pain. He was soaking in his own sweat and was gasping painfully in silence.

"What the?"

_Gasp_

_Thump_

_Gasp_

_Thump_

_Thump._

"Ahh!"

_Sasuke don't forget that..._

The two watch as fangs appear on Sai's mouth, eyes were half open and turns into a slit just like the cats and dogs which you could see at night in the street.

_...There are other beings in this world that are not human. Remember that you aren't the only one..._

"Sai-kun, are you okay?

"Go away!" he shouted, trying to warn the blonde not to get near him.

"Sai!What..."

_You might encounter one someday..._

_...on a moonlit night.._

"Sai! You're..."

A/N: yeah it was a cliff hanger.. At least now, Sasu-kun is not the only extra ordinary human in the story, so what do you think is Sai?

Hope you enjoy reading.. Like what I said, I'll update sooner as possible. I'll not promise it would be a month but I'll try my best to update soon. My college life really suffocates me. Ha!ha. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter though I know it sucks because no one beta this. Really sorry for that. R and R!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: sorry for the late update. It's just our final week for our first sem. It really gives me headache! Anyway, here is chapter 6,Sorry for grammatical errors in the story, hope you enjoy reading.

Chapter 7- The wolf

_Sasuke..._

"_You're…"_

_You might encounter one someday as well, on a moonlit night._

_(Flashback) Sai's POV_

_It was night with a full moon, when granny found me and brought me home, for whatever reason, would anyone want to bring home a baby that obviously isn't human? My granny always took care of me, wiping my tears when I cry and felt helpless_

"_Don't think of yourself as abnormal. Live life for what it's worth."_

_Her smiles always cradle me to comfort. Her gentle eyes look to me as if I was her own grandson._

"_Just try your best, just live life as normal people do."_

_And I did... _

_I did try my best to live normally but I always fail. _

_And I started drowning myself away to humans. Away to normal people._

_(End of flashback)_

-_Is this guy trying his best to live normally? Even if he's...- _The vamp's thought was broken when he met Sai's deathly gaze.

"I knew it all along. I knew it you are a…"

"No!" Sai cutted him, throwing a glare and fangs gets more visible than before.

"… Wolf." he still finished his sentence, returning the death glare he receives.

Sai's expression was mixed of fear, hurt and disgust of himself.

"No!" he insisted, punching the ground with his own fist, creating a huge crack in it.

Sasuke grab Naruto in a protective embrace jumping gracefully in a distance away from the destroyed ground.

"I didn't… I didn't… I DIDN'T DO THIS! I'm normal! I'm just a normal person!" he cried. He buried his whole body on the floor. He threw back his head and howled in a desperate 'no' into the empty darkness.

* * *

"Then Itachi will that happen every time Sai sees the moon?" the blonde flip the pages of the book he was holding, a book about vampires and wolves, a book about two creatures that has been mortal enemies since the old times, about the life cycle of these two creatures revolves and how the moon affects these creatures .

"Generally he should have some self control, since wolves are much more developed in terms of their senses but it's a known fact that wolves' powers are greatly affected by the moon. Just like the vampires although he shouldn't have any problem controlling the change during daily life. He couldn't help but transform from that sort of visual shock just now." Itachi placed more books on the table.

Naruto's coralline blue eyes saddened more. The deep blue sea in his eyes was drowning into loneliness thinking about his friend. He looks on the glass window and the full moon smiles to him.

-_That's what the shades are for, I suppose-_

"But Sasuke, why is he…" he stop, recalling what Sai had cried for. He could still hear the echo of Sai's pleading voice that he was human; that he was a normal person, though it was obvious that he wasn't.

"Don't bother with him again." Sasuke stated, giving a dark expression to them. He couldn't still picture the shocking scene they had encountered a moment ago, before that so-called wolf run away and disappear in their sights.

"We don't need to know who he is exactly." He added, facing Naruto and Itachi as he leaned against the wall behind him.

"It's the same with humans, for those who want to fuck themselves over, just let them."

It maybe sounds rude, but he wouldn't allow Naruto to be hurt by anyone, especially with a wolf, especially with the creature whom destiny had made to be their mortal enemy.

"There's no need for us to interfere." He declared.

The blonde's sadness didn't fade. Sai had become a good friend to him. He looked back to Sasuke who was staring at the tiled floor on his feet. He sees bothered and disturb. For sure he was in a deep thought about meeting a werewolf.

Sasuke didn't notice the gaze that was thrown upon him. His mind floats from the past. He closed his eyes. He might understand the feelings of that wolf, of how to be different among the rest. But the two of them are born this way. Their difference is that he already accepts the fact that he was a blood sucker, while Sai is still afraid of the truth.

The night passed like that. And the new day rises.

* * *

Sasuke glance to Naruto. Sai still not seems affected of what happened.

"Morning." Sai greeted gleefully to one of their classmates into another. He even greets Naruto.

"Morning." The blonde replied and tried to fake a smile.

He wants to confront Sai right now, but it must be in some private place where they could talk alone. The black haired guy was called over by some of their classmate.

Naruto look to Sai then to Sasuke, one wears a serious face, the other fake a mask of happiness. They are different people, different creatures, yet they are still his friends.

"Naru-chan? What do you need to tell me? And you even called me up to the roof just for this talk. Hey… how romantic."

"Isn't difficult for you?"Naru cutted him.

Sai was frozen. He swallowed hard and kept silence for a while.

"It's not like I'm blind to the attempts you're making and trying to cover up how you're actually feeling … but Sai…" Naruto started, feeling anxious about his words.

"…why are you so hung up about being normal?" he finished.

Sai look sideward, avoiding his gaze. Naruto knew that behind all those smiles, Sai is carrying a tremendous pain just like Sasuke.

"In order to appear normal, you keep pushing yourself, putting on all those smiles, doesn't it make you feel miserable doing that?"

Sai still remains in silence and move away; his expression becomes darker but then urges himself and met Naruto's blue eyes. The words made no sense to his ears, even if it brought the truth into words. What did it really mean? He doesn't know and would not want to know the answer.

"Naruto…" he begins, there was another silence engulfing them, the wind pass between them. And then suddenly, gave Naruto a smile.

"Sorry…"

Naruto waited and listens. There is a confusement built within a one word apology.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sai finished and started to leave. He opened the door that creates a slight sound. The blonde chase after him on the stairs.

"Sai, I'm an idiot, so I'm not really one for logic."

Sai stop from walking. He's sure that the blond will keep on bugging him if he didn't get away with him.

"And that guy? What's his name again? Oh yeah! That vampire… he's scary, be careful! Don't get your blood sucked dry. Ah really scary." He didn't wait for any further comments or questions and continue his way downstairs.

"Wait!"

Naruto grab Sai's arm but the black haired guy brushes it off hardly and accidentally push the blonde.

His eyes widened, the world seems moving in a slow motion. Before his eyes, Naruto is going to fall…

Away from him.

The stairs.

Naruto's blue eyes.

The blonde's reaching hand.

He reaches out to hold the blonde's outstretched hand before he fall in the stirs.

"Shit." He mumbled angrily to himself.

he tried but he failed to reach Naruto's hand.

And from out of nowhere, a dark haired guy appears, catching Naruto in a protective and possessive hug. Sai was left dumbfounded; the two figures pass by him like a wind. He turns to look at them and was answered by a death glare.

"Wha-what was that? What a terrifying monster. Showing his demonic tricks in broad day. Ha-ha how horrible… you must be joking."

Sasuke just keep on listening, just looking at Sai with his constant death glare.

"Are you an idiot? Why did you deliberately show your demonic side for the world to see? Don't you care about how others might see you? Have you even thought about the trouble you might cause for others by doing this? What you just did will just end up in…please… just leave me alone, all right? I JUST WANT TO BE NORMAL! "

Sai look to Sasuke deeply. His memories keep on crossing his mind. The sadness. The judgments of people, the hurt he had been through. All those keep on coming back to his sense because of this Vampire in front of them. He remembers how the rattling of the door makes his granny knows he's there. Home, safe and with her arms.

_-You're back, I was worried about you.-_

_-Because it's full moon tonight? I'm fine, don't worry about me granny.-_

His conversations with his grandmother were always soothing and worth reminiscing. Those times are the treasures to him

-_I keep on telling myself' live like a normal man would! But unknowingly, I'm getting more and more confused myself-_

_(Short flashback of Sai's childhood)_

"_Sai, normally, people wouldn't choose that! They would all choose this!" the girl showed him the big brown teddy bear he was hugging the whole time._

"_Idiot! Boys should just go with robots!" one of his boy playmates insisted. HIs eyes saddened and look on the toy robot he was holding for almost ten minutes already._

_-what is normal? What is abnormal?-_

"_That's naughty Sai! What type of child would climb onto the roof? Get down here!"_

"_No! I don't want to! You would force me to drink that onion juice thing! It stinks! I refuse! AND IT'S REALLY GEEKY TO DRINK SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Sai's eyes welled with tears, climbing higher to the roof just to escape from his grandmother._

"_I see sorry." His granny just said and he stops from getting away._

"_Granny just can't help but be old-fashioned in her thinking. But being disliked by Sai… how upsetting…" his grandmother started crying silently, hiding to the young uchiha that it was only a fake crying just to convince him._

_-I can't blame others for not liking me-_

"_I'll drink" he stated and started sobbing, taking the onion juice from the table and gulping it hardly. The liquid seems to burn all his nerves and his whole body seems to become weak._

"_Good boy!" _

_-if others knew that I wasn't human, what would happen to me? I'd be harassed by others; I'd lose granny, the only one who has accepted me... And I would end up being abandoned and forgotten, just like what happened all those years long ago.-_

"_Hey Sai! Wanna go shopping after school?"_

"_Yeah!"_

_-the personality that most people like, the music that most people listen to, the friendships, arcades, I'll definitely be able to live on properly! I'll feel insecure if I'm not with the mainstream crowd. As long as I fit in with the mainstream, I think I'll…-_

_(End of Flashback)_

"Look, we will not hurt you, you could still trust us. I'm your friend" the blonde insisted. But the wolf guy just run and left.

"I don't understand why" he murmured to himself but loud enough for Sasuke to hear. His eyes lowered and he wears this sad expression that the vamp guy didn't want to see.

"Naru, the only thing you can do is to support him and show him that you are trustworthy and show him that he really had you as his friend. For now, let give him space and time for him to think of things that only him could understand."

The blonde nodded in agreement however, his expression didn't change.

Sasuke sighs and pulled the blonde's arms.

"Why don't we go for a lunch then?" he invited.

Naruto was left speechless and surprise. It's the first time that this guy invited him. He smile hiddingly and appreciated Sasuke's effort to make him felt lighter.

-_guess I have to take my own time. I know, Sai will talk to us when he is ready.-_

_A/n: I know this chapter talks more about Sai. But he really has a big part in Sasuke's life and Naruto's life. A third party maybe? Hehehe. So sorry for ending this chapter a little bit unclear. Even me don't know how, so please forgive me.. please R and R!_


End file.
